Repercussions
by shanesnest
Summary: One-shot. This is my take on some of the ending events in Ouran Host High School Club, particularly what happened to Kyoya and Tamaki. Please enjoy and send me your reviews!


**Ouran High School Host Club: Repercussions**

**By Shanesnest**

A/N: I decided to write this after finishing the 2nd volume of Ouran High School Host Club. Kyoya's father and Tamaki's grandmother really pissed me off, so I decided to write what I think would happen to them based on the elements of the final two episodes. I did go ahead and make up a first name for Tamaki's grandmother and Tamaki's mom to make the story flow better. Hope that's okay. Enjoy the story!

**Office of Yoishi Ootori**

Standing by the large window that comprised nearly the entire back wall of his office, Yoishi Ootori gazed out at the scene before him. The sprawling buildings; the manicured grounds with its perfect rows of gleaming green grass, broken at specific intervals by flowering trees.

It was an idyllic scene. The sky above him had yielded its iridescent blue to a mix of reds, yellows and oranges. From one of the nearer buildings, doors opened and an uneven mix of office works stepped outside, their work day finished. Some walked alone, others in groups, some pointing at the view. Yoshio focused on a group of four men walking together. One suddenly reached and threw his arms across the shoulders of the two nearest men.

Though it was too far to see their faces, Yoshio could imagine their expressions. Smiles. Laughter. Camaraderie. Sharing plans. There had been a time, a time long ago when he had known that feeling.

Turning from the window, he looked at his office. Opulent by any standards, the room was cavernous, occupying full one third of the entire 10th floor. The sparseness of the interior only served to enhance this feeling. Midway from his oversize desk, Yoshio could see two couches with a simple glass table in between them.

The room possessed no other adornments, a purely functional place. Some might think it depressing, but to Yoshio it represented his single-minded focus on developing and growing the Ootori group. Nothing else was needed.

_It's a shame to have to give this up_, he thought.

Turning back to the window, Yoshio considered the buildings of the Ootori's Group Headquarters here in Japan. He could still remember the day he had selected this space, seeing what so many others had missed, building some distance from the city proper. Some had called him foolish, not looking to the future. But Yoshio had built his headquarters with a single goal in mind. Have the world come to him.

And so they had. The medical breakthroughs and advances of his employees had brought dramatic changes to the world of medicine and patient care. It pleased Yoshio to know the work of his company was making positive changes in the lives of people everywhere. But even more so he reveled in showing his critics and competition that the Ootori Group was the #1 medical equipment provider in Japan, the USA, Great Britain and a host of other countries.

_I showed them all_, he thought. _Showed them what a real businessman could do. _

A brief smile came to Yoshio's face as he considered how much of his competition now worked for him.

But the smile quickly faded as he recalled what was happening.

Without looking, Yoshio reached behind his back to the sheaf of papers on his desk.

His eyes roamed over the words. Words he had read and re-read till he nearly knew them by heart.

The Tonnerre Group, a multi-national corporation that had seen almost unprecedented success over the last 10 years had begun a near orgy of acquisitions, buying up rivals left and right, bringing them all under the umbrella of Tonnerre.

And now they had set their sights on the Ootori Group.

_If it wasn't for these last two years_, Yoshio thought.

The leader of the Ootori Group closed his eyes, letting his mind drift, thinking on the past.

It had been four years ago that top scientists in the division covering joint defects and infections had worked out what had initially looked to be a cure for both rheumatoid and osteoarthritis. Lab tests showed significant promise, with positive result after positive result.

After human trials had been approved the following year, even Yoshio himself began to be caught in the excitement as patient after patient reported reductions in their pain and stiffness. A smaller portion even reported their arthritis completely gone, including those who had suffered with it for many years.

Certain that the drug they had developed was the miracle cure so many had been waiting for, Yoshio had been happy to sign the documents releasing the drug into the public market under the name inauspicious name Bextress. And for the first six months after release, it seemed that Bextress would be the newest jewel in the Ootori Group's crown. But then news had come from America of reactions to the drug, side effects springing up that the scientists seemed unable to explain.

Then had come a class action lawsuit from patients whose joint problems had actually increased after taking Bextress. Feeling blindside from every angle, Yoshio had expressed his anger by putting pressure on all the business units associated with the Bextress line. It was finally revealed that a manufacturing plant had used the incorrect mix of chemicals composing the drug.

Yoshio acted swiftly, shutting the plant down and firing nearly all the staff and management who worked there. A new manufacturer was selected and a close eye kept on them as they began work on the drug. However, despite their being no defects whatsoever in the newest batch, it was too late.

Confidence in Bextress and the Ootori Group had been badly damaged. In order to try and counter the mountain of negative press, Yoshio had ordered all those claiming to have been adversely affected by Bextress to be given free examinations and treatment by Ootori Group doctors. And though this had helped, the expense of it all had been nearly crippling.

Yoshio had gone to his creditors, appealing for additional funds to see his company through what he called "an aberration". And though the money had been granted, it was obvious the creditors had lost some trust in the Ootori Group as well and would be watching the company very carefully for further signs of trouble.

And now, with the burden of making the Ootori Group once more into an attractive and profitable venture, the Tonnerre Group had come on the scene, offering to secure the Ootori Group's debts with their own substantial capital. As part of the deal, Tonnerre would take a controlling share in Ootori Group stock. Reading between the lines, Yoishi knew his company would no longer be his.

_Nor will it ever belong to Kyoya either_, he thought. _And given what I've seen of his activities at this 'Host Club', this is what he deserves. _

The only left for him to do aside from signing off on the deal was to speak to his two oldest sons and explain the situation to them.

Just then, the sound of a latch clicking open resounded in the space, followed the low "swish" of the door to his office opening.

"I believe I requested not to be disturbed," Yoshio said.

Momentary frustration crossed his features. He _had_ told his secretary and assistant that he wanted to be alone until further notice.

_Can't they understand simple instructions?_

"Indeed," said a voice, "I apologize for disturbing you. But there is a matter of some importance we need to discuss"

Yoshio fought not to react, though his eyes went wide with surprise. He knew this voice.

Turning round, the man's eyes confirmed what his ears had told him.

"Kyoya."

Standing just inside the door was the slim form of Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori family, wearing the uniform of Ouran Academy.

"Father."

Yoshio's mind was awhirl. What was Kyoya doing here? How had he gotten here? His instructions to the family police had been most explicit.

As the elder Ootori stood there Kyoya, his stride nonchalant, his face placid, made his way across the space between the office door and the desk. Tucked under his left arm was a slim black folder.

Stopping just in front of the desk, Kyoya reached up with his right hand, pushing his glasses up.

Though he felt confused, Yoshio realized the first move would have to be his.

"What are you doing here, Kyoya?"

"Actually, Father, I think the question how did I get here would be better, considering the orders to the family police regarding me."

Yoishi blew out a breath.

_So it's going to be word games._

"All right, Kyoya," he said, giving the minor victory to his son, "how did you get here? What did you do to the family police?"

Kyoya smiled.

"_I_ did have to do anything to them. Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai dealt with the family police."

_Well, that explains that, _Yoishi thought. He knew all too well the martial arts capabilities of both families.

_I can only hope they didn't permanently injure anyone_.

"I see," he said to Kyoya, "and the rest..?"

Kyoya gave a brief nod.

"Tamaki has come back. In fact, he is meeting with his father at this very moment."

_So much for Tonnerre's plan then. You just couldn't leave things alone, could you Kyoya?_

"And that brings me to the matter we need to discuss, Father. It concerns the disposition of the Ootori Group."

The tone in his son's voice matched the disinterested look on his face, all business.

_All right boy,_ Yoshio thought, _let's see what game you're trying to play._

"I do not see where that concerns you, Kyoya. Decisions regarding the company are mine to make, not yours."

Kyoya nodded, conceding the point. By the upper hand Yoishi thought he had vanished a moment later as his son's dark eyes flashed and a smile that was nearly a smirk came to his face.

"They were yours, Father. But since you intend to sell the company to Tonnerre, your decision making is limited."

Yoishi felt a rush of anger.

_How did Kyoya learn of this? What is he going to do? Interfere with the deal? No, that's impossible. He doesn't have the power to do anything about it. This must be a bluff._

"Kyoya, I have no time for your games right now. If you wish to fool around, go back to that 'club' of yours."

As Yoshio, Kyoya reached into the black folder and extracted a single sheet of paper. The smile was still on his face.

"I have no time for games either, Father. So if you will please examine this, perhaps we can move things forward."

When his son placed the paper face down on the desk, Yoshio examined it for a moment before picking it up and turning it over.

The first words he saw were, "Contract between KO, Inc. and the Ootori Group, Inc."

Kyoya waited patiently as his father scanned the document, then read it through a second time.

Yoshio had gone from feeling surprised, then annoyed at Kyoya's presence to a sensation of near-numbness, then astonishment.

Looking up from the document, the elder Ootori looked at his son. Kyoya stood there, looking outside at deepening sunset. Sensing his father gaze, his eyes came back to meet his fathers'. The smile was there too, just a hint of it.

Yoshio struggled for the words to say to his son.

"What have you done, Kyoya?" he finally managed to say.

"I should think the contract makes my intentions quite evident, Father. I have purchased the Ootori Group, along with all subsidiary companies and other holdings worldwide."

Yoshio was stunned at hearing the words.

_Kyoya… bought… my company?_

"How…" Yoshio stammered, "When did you… the funds…"

"How I did this is none of your concern, Father, Kyoya said, the smile gone now, his expression hardening. "Nor is why."

Yoshio saw his son's face, heard the coldness in his son's voice. It seemed impossible to him. His third son, not even graduated from high school. Even without the same accomplishments as his brothers, Kyoya had done this.

_Have I been underestimating him? Did I overlook what was right in front of me?_

The next thought that came to Yoshio was what would happen next. And the thought of that came out of his voice in anger.

"So what will you do, Kyoya? Take over the Ootori Group? Take away what I worked years to build? Have you come to shame your father, your family?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, his expression conveying his disappointment in the way the elder Ootori was acting.

"Please calm yourself, Father. Your outburst is most unbecoming."

"Answer me, Kyoya!"

Sighing, Kyoya replied, "I have no intentions of harming this company, Father. That would be the height of foolishness and arrogance. Instead, I have a proposal for you."

Reaching into the black folder, Kyoya extracted a second sheet of paper and held it out to his Father.

Yoshio forced himself to take it calmly, although he was raging inside. He scanned the words, then read them through a second time.

In an instant, his anger was replaced with fresh surprise.

_Could this be true? Is Kyoya really intending to do this? It doesn't make any sense._

As if anticipating his father thoughts, Kyoya spoke.

"You will see that this agreement transfers ownership and control of the Ootori Group back to you, Father. The company is yours once again."

Feeling a mixture of strong emotion and astonishment, Yoishi looked to his son, expecting to find him smiling. Kyoya had saved the company and beaten Tonnerre in the process.

Instead, he found a cold expression directed at him. There was no joy in Kyoya's eyes. A second later, it occurred to Yoshio why.

"And what do you _want_, Kyoya? Surely there must be a price for your generosity."

Kyoya's face hardened more, his eyes gazing with anger towards his father.

"This was not charity, Father. Do not make the mistake of thinking I did this to help you."

The words hit Yoshio hard, almost like a blow. He had never been an emotionally expressive father nor did he speak unnecessary kindnesses to his sons. Now he saw the result.

At this moment, in Kyoya's eyes, there was no love or affection, only cold resolve.

"Then why?" he asked.

A smile came to Kyoya's face. A smile Yoishi knew well. He had used the same expression in a number of business dealing, particularly with rivals.

"Because there was something in it for me," Kyoya said simply.

_Another of my lessons comes back to haunt me._

How many times had he lectured his sons, particularly Kyoya, about never going into a business deal without making sure there was something in it for you.

His reply was nearly automatic.

"And what did you get out of this deal, Kyoya?"

Without saying a word, Kyoya snapped the black folder closed and lay in on the desk. Stepping to his right, he made his way around the desk until he stood before his father.

For a moment, the two stared at each other in silence, Yoishi wondering what Kyoya was going to say.

In a sudden flash of movement, the elder Ootori felt the left side of his face explode. The pain came an instant later, as if the whole side of his face had been dipped in acid.

The blow was so strong; he stumbled, nearly falling, his glasses falling askew. Managing to catch himself on the desk, Yoishi arrested his fall.

Righting himself, the elder Ootori put a free hand to his flaming cheek, then looked to his son. Kyoya was looking at him, his expression the same placid look he had upon walking into the office.

Moving a step closer, Kyoya brought his face close to his father's.

"You'll find I've already signed the transfer agreement. Just call the number on the document and my staff will take care of the rest. And father…"

Kyoya lowered his voice so only the two of them would hear.

"… If you ever put your hands on me again, the result will be less favorable than it was today."

Rising to his feet, Kyoya retrieved the black folder and strode from the office without looking back, leaving Yoishi to struggle to his feet, his cheek still flaming.

The elder Ootori watched as his son opened the door to the office and passed through it, the door clicking shut behind him.

_I _did_ underestimate him._

_My own son outmaneuvered a multi-national conglomerate. He outmaneuvered me as well. _

_How did I not see this? Was I so focused on his brothers that I failed to recognize what Kyoya was becoming? _

_He's the equal of both his brothers, if not more so._

_I shall have to talk to him tonight. There is much we need to discuss._

Despite the pain in his face, Yoishi managed a small smile.

_Perhaps the Host Club is more than I have realized. It made my son into this, something more than I could have ever imagined. _

_Kyoya, tonight I will find a way to apologize to you and also tell you how proud I am of you._

And with that, Yoishi went to pick up his phone to call his assistant. He was going to need something to get this swelling down immediately.

**Office of Yuzuru Suou**

At Ouran Academy, Yuzuru Suou had just bid his son goodbye. Though he was angry at Tamaki for leaving Éclair Tonnerre in the manner he had, he couldn't help but smile at the boy as Tamaki related the events involved in his return.

He had been especially impressed at the conclusion of Tamaki's story. The boy had bowed deeply to him.

"I am sorry to have troubled you so much, Father."

Standing up from his desk, Yuzuru moved to stand in front of his son, fighting to maintain his stern expression.

"You are a troublesome son, Tamaki. I can only imagine how Lady Éclair must feel right now. However…"

Cheeks trembling, Yuzuru gave in and smiled at his son.

"However, your friends here need you more. And I too am glad you are not going away."

Tamaki gazed into his father's face, an ear to ear grin on his face, eyes brimming with tears

"Oh, father!" he exclaimed, throwing himself forward.

A second later, Yuzuru's elbow crashed down onto his head.

Falling to the ground, Tamaki was up a second later, an angry look on his face.

"What was that for!"

"I'm still angry with you, you know. Now get out of here. The Ouran Fair is still going on and your friends are waiting."

Nodding, Tamaki got up and left the office, muttering, "… didn't have to hit me"

Returning to the picture window behind his desk, Yuzuru looked down at the gathering of students celebrating.

_What a day this has been_, he thought, mentally sighing. _And it isn't over yet._

Just then, the doors to his office opened. Two black suited men in dark sunglasses held them open as a diminutive figure stepped in, then dismissed the two men.

As the doors closed, Yuzuru turned around, knowing who was there and dreading what was coming next.

"Hello Mother," he said, stepping towards her.

Hanako Suou, mother to Yuzuru, did not address her son as she moved to one of the couches in the office and sat down, adjusting her flowered kimono.

Yuzuru moved to the couch opposite her and sat down.

"Why is that boy still here?" she said.

_Here we go_, thought Yuzuru.

"If you're referring to my son, his friends from the Host Club brought him back a short while ago."

"He is supposed to be with Lady Eclaire."

"Yes."

"Is this your doing?"

Feeling a bit annoyed, Yuzuru replied.

"No Mother. As I said, his friends from the Host Club brought him back."

"The Ootori family police were supposed to stop them."

Yuzuru nodded.

"They tried."

"And what happened?"

"Haninozuka and Morinozuka happened. They are both very skilled martial artists."

"Interfering children," she cursed.

Yuzuru said nothing.

"You realize the danger this puts us in? The Tonnerre Group will not be pleased."

"No," Yuzuru said seriously, "I don't imagine they will be."

As if satisfied by the answer, Hanako nodded.

"Then the solution is simple. You will tell Tamaki he is to fly to France and meet Lady Eclaire there. Then the marriage can proceed."

Hanako stood up, considering the discussion finished.

Yuzuru thought of the woman he had met in France. The woman he had fallen in love with. The woman who had given him Tamaki. He remembered the last time he had seen her face.

_Here I go, Keiko. Wish me luck._

To his mother, Yuzuru said one word.

"No."

Hanako paused in mid-step. Had she heard that right? She turned to face her son.

"What did you say?"

"No," Yuzuru repeated.

_What are you doing, Yuzuru?_

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no, Mother," Yuzuru said, forcing himself to look her in the eye. "Tamaki will not be going to France and he will not marry Lady Eclaire. He is going to stay here at Ouran Academy."

_You disobedient...! How dare you!_

Moving back to the couch, Hanako sat down again, glaring at her son. But to her surprise, he didn't look away. His gaze met hers.

"What are you doing, Yuzuru?"

"I am protecting my son, Mother, from you."

Hanako face twisted, unable to contain her expression of anger.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed, "How dare you speak to me that way."

Not knowing how to reply, Yuzuru remained silent. And though it was hard, he continued to hold his mother's gaze.

"You will not defy me, Yuzuru! Now bring that boy here now. I will take him to the airport myself!"

"No," Yuzuru said, surprised at his ability to stay calm. "You will not."

Reaching into the small bag she carried, Hanako reached for her cell phone.

"We'll just see about that," she said, beginning to dial a number.

"Please don't do that Mother," Yuzuru said.

Hanako paused in mid-dial, looked at her son.

"Are you going to listen to me now?"

"No," Yuzuru replied, "I'm not, and calling the security staff won't help you. Tamaki is currently under the protection of the Ootori police force as well as Haninozuka and Morinozuka."

Hanako felt herself growing angrier by the moment. She also felt surprise; she couldn't believe her son was disobeying her like this. She decided to up the ante.

"I see," she said, putting the cell phone back in her bag, "Very well, Yuzuru. You have won for now. But I tell you, that boy will _never_ be head of the Suou family."

To her surprise, the reaction from her son was mild.

Nodding at her, Yuzuru said, "Do as you will, Mother. Tamaki has never been very interested in being the head of the family."

This only served to make her angrier.

"You will not do this to me, Yuzuru! I control this family. I can take away everything you have and leave you and the filthy bastard child on the streets."

_That's it_, Yuzuru thought. _The trump card I was waiting for her to play. Now I can show my hand_.

"You're right Mother," Yuzuru said, "You do control the majority of the Suou family assets. You could leave Tamaki and me with nothing and forced to actually work for a living. But you won't do that."

"You think to tell me what to do! How dare you!"

Without replying, Yuzuru got up from the couch and walked to his desk where a small box bearing the symbol of the Ootori group sat.

"What are you doing, Yuzuru?"

Turning the box over as Kyoya had showed him, Yuzuru pressed a panel on the box. It retracted slightly and from it popped the slim form of a mini-disc.

Holding it, Yuzuru moved back to the couch.

"What is that?" Hanako asked.

"This… Yuzuru said, indicating the disc "is a recording of the conversation we just had."

Caught totally by surprise, Hanako was speechless. She looked from the disc to Yuzuru and back again.

"And what," she finally managed to say, "are you going to do with it?"

Yuzuru wanted to smile, to somehow show his mother he had the upper hand. But looking at her, all he felt was pity.

"That depends on you, Mother. I'm willing to give you this disc. But in trade, there are some things you want."

Hanako fought the outburst lurking just behind her lips. She was angrier than she'd be in a long time. Her own son had not only defied her, but was protecting his bastard child. She had had everything planned to finally rid herself of Tamaki. And now…

"And what is it that you want?" she said, still glaring angrily.

"For you to leave Tamaki alone, for good."

"Leave him alone? What do you mean? You don't want me to see my own grandson?"

Now Yuzuru felt anger.

"_Now_ you call him your grandson? _Now_? After all this time, all the things you've said to him?"

Realizing she had stepped on a sore spot, Hanako decided to back off, but only a little.

"Surely you cannot mean I am never to see him?"

"No," Yuzuru said, the anger still evident in his voice, "no I won't ask that. Besides, Tamaki would never agree to it. For some reason that boy still cares about you."

That hit Hanako strongly. Tamaki cared for her? She had never shown the boy the least amount of affection. She reflected a moment on how he had greeted her earlier.

_So the boy cares for me. How strange. It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable_

"No," concluded Yuzuru, "what I want is an end to the schemes, the plots, and all the things you've concocted to separate Tamaki and me or involve him in your plans. As much as it's in my power, I won't let you hurt him ever again."

Hanako couldn't help but scoff at that. Just who did her son think he was, ordering her around like this?

"Well…" she began, "I don't think…"

"And if you don't agree," Yuzuru interrupted, "I'm going to release this recording."

That stopped Hanako cold.

"To whom?" she said, fighting to not show her fear.

"The board of directors, the press and some of our strongest competitors."

"You cannot be serious," she countered.

"I know it will ruin the company as well as cause trouble for me and Tamaki. But believe me, Mother, if I go down, so do you."

"So you're resorting to threats now. How brave you are, attacking an old woman like me."

Yuzuru didn't even bother responding to such a blatant attempt to shift blame and the subject back to him.

"I'm very serious about this, Mother."

Hanako fixed her hardest glare on her son, willing him to back down.

To her surprise, he didn't wilt under her stare. He looked back at her with nearly equal force.

"I am tiring of this conversation, Yuzuru," she said, shifting things again to try and trip him up. "Is there anything else you have to say?"

For a moment, Yuzuru was perplexed, not sure what his mother was doing or how he should. He decided to keep going.

"The other condition of my giving you the recording is this. I want to bring Tamaki's mother to Japan."

Hanako nearly stood up. There mere mention of that woman sent her blood pressure up.

_That little slut! Here in Japan! I won't have it! I won't!_

But then she remembered the recording.

"I suppose that might be arranged," she said, "perhaps a visit…"

"No," Yuzuru said, pressing home this final point, "not a visit, Mother. I want her to live here, with me and Tamaki."

Hanako was on her feet a second later.

"Never! Never, do you hear me! I will not have that little whore here in Japan! I made sure she will never see Tamaki and as for you…!"

As his mother continued to rage, Yuzuru took the step he didn't want to, but had to know. The boy Kyoya had been right in his assessment.

He picked up the phone, dialed three digits, the activated the speaker and set the cradle down.

"What are you doing, Yuzuru?"

Just then, a voice came on.

"Control Center."

"This is Director Suou," Yuzuru said aloud, "how do you read us here?"

"Five by five, Director," came back the reply, "full audio and video. Instructions?"

"Continue to monitor," Yuzuru said, "I'll call you back in one hour."

"Yes, sir," replied the voice. There a click and dial tone as Yuzuru replaced the cradle.

"You… you… dirty, deceitful boy… you dare…"

"I didn't dare, Mother. I hoped you wouldn't make take this step. The idea of full video and audio surveillance was proposed to me a year ago by Yoishi Ootori."

"What?"

"Because of my position, Yoishi thought having surveillance in the office here would be helpful in the event of any problems."

Hanako stared daggers at him, fuming; her breath coming in small gasps.

Looking at her, Yuzuru felt a knot form in his chest. He knew what he was doing for Tamaki, but against his own mother…

"Mother," he said, trying to be kind, "please. I don't want this to continue. The way we're going right now… is not going to end with either of us being happy. I'm sorry I spoiled your plans all those years by meeting Keiko. I never planned to fall in love or have a child, but it happened. And since then, you and I have been at odds.

Hanako said nothing.

"I know why you hate Tamaki and his mother, but they are my family just as you are. I'd like for us all to be together, but you've made it very clear you don't want that."

"That's right," Hanako replied, calming down a little. "That child is not of the Suou line. He's a bastard."

Yuzuru nodded. "But no matter what you think or say, I love Keiko and Tamaki. And I love you too."

Part of Hanako's chest hurt at hearing that. Though she had given birth to, raised and cared for Yuzuru all those years, there was a gulf growing between them, widening with each year. It had been years since her son had told her loved her.

_My son_, she thought. _I hear what you are saying, but you ask too much of me_.

As she resumed her seat, Yuzuru moved to sit by her. Hanako sucked in a breath, but said nothing.

"Mother," he said, looking right at her, "there's something else I need to say. I've heard from the family doctors."

_No_, she thought. _No! He was not to know!_

"I know," he said, "I know you've been diagnosed with brain cancer and that it has metastasized. The doctors have given you a year, at the most."

_No, Yuzuru, no! I didn't want you to know this!_

"Doctors don't know everything," she said, not looking at him.

"That's true," he admitted, "but it doesn't change the facts."

He reached out, took one of her hands.

"Mother, please. Let me have this. Let me have my family. You don't have to accept it; you don't have to like it. You don't even have to see us. Choose whomever you feel is appropriate to lead the family. Just please let me have my family."

"And the company?" she asked, testing him.

He smiled at her.

"You have the controlling interest in the Suou Corporation. You can do with the company as you wish. I won't oppose you."

"And what of the boy?"

"When Tamaki comes of age, we can deal with that. Perhaps we can assign him some small role somewhere after high school."

Hanako was silent for a while, digesting all that had passed, all that been said.

_Perhaps,_ she thought, _perhaps I should consider this._

She indicated the desk.

"The recording?"

Yuzuru got up, went to his desk and picked up the disc. He studied it for a moment.

_I'm taking a big risk here_, he thought.

Moving back to the couch, he held the disc out.

Hanako reached out, fingers touching the surface as Yuzuru released it.

Putting the disc in her bag, she looked to her son, studied his face, then turned away.

"You will excuse me," she said, rising to her feet, "there are preparations to make."

As she rose to her feet, Yuzuru stared after her.

"Mother?"

"I will have to contact our Far East office. My agents there have been keeping an eye on that woman and I…"

"Mother?"

She turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"I also have agents there, keeping an eye on Keiko. I'm planning on flying over there tomorrow."

Hanako stared at her song for a long moment. Then, with the faintest hint of a smile, said,

"You were always a clever boy. I shall leave it to you then."

She turned to leave just as Yuzuru stepped up to her.

"Thank you, Mother," he said.

She allowed him to hug her, closing her eyes for a moment and remembering her son when he was a child.

When Yuzuru let her go, she turned without another word and left the office.

As the door closed, Yuzuru let out a long breath, a wave of tiredness hitting him. Arguing with his mother was never easy and this one had taken a lot out of him. But it had been worth it.

Smiling broadly, Yuzuru stepped to his desk and picked up the phone. He dialed a number.

"Aircraft Division," said the voice that answered, "Akio here."

"This is Director Suou. I need a jet ready for a 7am departure tomorrow."

"Would you like one of the Lears, Director?"

"Yes, that will be fine. Please make sure there's enough food on board for two passengers as well."

There was a pause on the other end of the line; the Akio's voice came back.

"Two passengers. Understood, Director. Your plane will be waiting."

"Thank you," Yuzuru said, and hung up. Now, all he had to was find Tamaki and explain that he'd be gone for a while. His heart began to beat fast in anticipation, both of seeing Keiko and bringing her here.

He left the office with a spring in his step.

**Two Days Later**

"All right, Father," Tamaki said, "I'm coming! Quit pulling!"

"Then hurry up," countered Yuzuru, "how can a young man walk so slowly?"

Having bodily dragged Tamaki from the Host Club only a few minutes ago, the senior Suou's face was flushed with excitement.

After some more pulling and dragging, the pair made it to the Director's office.

Picking himself off the ground for the 8th time, Tamaki took a moment to get his breath under control.

"All right, Father," he said, adjusting his tie, "we're here. Now, what's so important that you had to drag me all the way here?"

In response, Yuzuru opened one of the doors to his office.

"Go on in," he prompted.

"Please tell me you haven't got another fiancée for me to meet," Tamaki said, teasing.

Just then a voice called out.

"Tamaki?"

The younger Suou froze on the spot.

_That voice. I… I know that voice._

He stepped further into the office, searching for the source of the voice.

Then he saw, a figure rising from one of the office couches. She wore a simple dress of dark and light blue, her long blonde hair offsetting the colors.

"Who…" he began.

The figure spoke.

"Oh my. Look at you, you've gotten so big."

He took a step, then two more.

"M… Mo…Mot…Mother?"

The figure took a step towards him.

Shaking his head, Tamaki looked again. The figure resolved itself into the form of Keiko Suou.

She took another step towards him, tears already streaming down her face.

"Tamaki," she called, opening her arms, "my son."

An instant later, he flew into her arms, his own tears coming forth.

Mother and son hugged each other tightly, while Yuzuru viewed the pair, smiling broadly.

"Mother!" Tamaki called again and again.

"Tamaki!" she answered.

He stepped back a bit, his eye searching her face.

"It is you, Mother," he said, "isn't it?"

"Yes, my dear son," she said, laughing a bit, "yes it is."

He hugged her again.

"There's something else you should know, Tamaki," the elder Suou said.

Still caught in the embrace, Tamaki managed to look to his father.

"What is it?"

Keiko was the one to answer.

"I've come to live with you and your father, Tamaki."

The younger Suou's widened.

"You're staying? With us?" Forever?"

Keiko nodded.

"Yes, my son, forever."

Just then, two familiar voices were heard.

"Look at them," said Hikaru Hitachin, holding a handkerchief.

"It's so beautiful," echoed Kaoru Hitachin.

Next to them stood Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka.

"Tama-chan's momma is home," said Honey, tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah," said Mori, who was smiling as broadly as Tamaki's father.

Next to them, Kyoya Ootori said nothing, but smiled at them.

"Congratulations, senpai," said Haruhi Fujioka, "I'm happy for you."

"Tamaki?" said Keiko, "who are these people?"

"You guys," Tamaki said, looking at the assembled group, "Mother, let me introduce my friends."

**THE END**


End file.
